Teamwork
by DTs Rock On
Summary: The group spend another peaceful night in Devil May Cry. The girls of the group demonstrate the strenght of the friendship bond between the others.


Nero looked over at Trish and Lady. The pair had been chatting whilst working together on a drawing for some time now.

From the snatches of conversation, the swordsman heard it seemed as though they were talking about their pasts. The way that, even though they'd been born on different worlds, they'd had similar experiences. Lady quietly talked about failing to stop her father when she had the chance while Trish talked about failing to kill Mundus because she was just a replica of Dante's mother.

He was pleased to hear that the tone of the conversation wasn't angry, bitter or depressed. It sounded like the girls were thinking about the past and helping each other let it go.

Vergil, who was sat on the sofa beside them playing a one-player card game, was relieved that Lady didn't seem depressed and was letting things go.

He felt so cross on her behalf sometimes. He was sure that some of those around her as she was growing up had tried to give her an inferiority complex so that, when the time came, she'd give up her life to save the world from harmful demons without a word of protest. He was glad he'd been around to boost her self-confidence, even though the poor girl had still almost lost her life due to the actions of her father because of the kind heart she had.

He spontaneously grabbed the short-haired woman in a warm hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. She purred, blushed a little in the most adorable way, nuzzled him lovingly and whispered that she loved him back before turning back to Trish and their drawing. Vergil smiled, he liked Lady to know how much she meant to him.

Nero's attention, which had been returned to his book, was caught by movement in the chair closest to the sofa. Kyrie got out of it and went and stood by Lady and Trish.

"May I come and sit with you?" she asked.

"Of course you can," Trish smiled as she and Lady made room for the honey-brown haired girl onto the sofa and sat her across their laps.

"What are you drawing?" she asked.

"Ah, nothing much," Lady said, picking up the sketchbook again and holding it so Kyrie could see what the two other girls had been working on.

"It's nice," Kyrie nodded.

"Thanks!" Lady said.

Nero, who was sitting in a chair opposite the sofa, couldn't see the drawing and was a little curious as to what it was of, but he figured that Lady and Trish would show it to him later if they wanted to.

The supehuman and the gunslinger began talking and drawing again. Kyrie joined the conversation, it seemed she had some letting go she needed to do as well.

She expressed anger at the way she had been used by Sanctus, as if she had no right to their own life and humanity.

Vergil joined the conversation then, sharing his thoughts, that no-one should be born just to be used, it didn't seem right at all. If you'd been given the gift of a life it was your right to live it, right? He seemed a little worked up.

Nero expected Lady to add her anger in as well. Although, the girl was the next to speak he was surprised by her tone. He guessed he shouldn't be really though, Lady always liked to see the good in people.

"Sometimes," Lady said softly, "people don't know any better. That's why we have to defeat any remaining devils, so that no-one has to be sacrificed for a cause that isn't necessarily right any more."

Vergil and Trish nodded and Kyrie looked thoughtful as she contemplated the fast woman's words.

The songstress picked up a pencil from the table and asked if she could help with the drawing by pulling a questioning face at Lady and Trish. They nodded and soon all three girls were working on the sketchpad, each looking deep in thought.

That conversation had given Nero something to think about as well.

He'd always been bothered by people who treated him like he was an outsider in Fortuna, instead of thanking him for getting rid of Scarecrows. He was almost certain, though, that it was your attitude, who you were, your morals, behaviour and beliefs.

He felt as though Lady had just confirmed that.

Yet what she'd just said had been incredibly mature and unchildish.

_It was a funny and a confusing thing, though, _Nero thought. Because Lady was just as capable of acting like young child, like she had the time she'd started a game of tag one afternoon, as she was capable of acting like a mature, sensible adult as she'd done just now.

Nero went back to his book until a voice from the sofa distracted him again. This time it was Vergil's.

"That's wonderful," he smiled. He was looking at the sketchbook.

"May I see?" Nero asked, starting to get out of his chair. He received three nods and moved over to the sofa.

Vergil was right, it was a wonderful drawing. It was obvious that the three girls had worked on it as each of them had a different, distinctive, drawing style. However they blended well together in the picture of the group, who seemed to be celebrating something. The successful end of the quest perhaps? Or maybe just something as simple as a birthday, who knew? _It was even possible_, Nero thought, that each of the artists had had something different in mind when they were working on it.

Lady glanced over to Lucia, who looked a little sad. Instead of the usual textbook she had what appeared to be a diary on the table in front of her.

Lady's face lit up with an idea and she whispered something to Kyrie and Trish, who nodded.

Trish carefully removed the page with the drawing on it and gave it to Lady. The three girls walked over to Lucia and Lady hid the drawing behind her back.

Kyrie tugged on Lucia's sleeve to get her attention and the pink haired woman turned to see the three girls standing side-by-side smiling at her.

It reminded Nero of when, back in school, students used to present Lucia with work they were particularly proud of.

"We thought you could use a little cheering up," Trish began.

"So we'd like to give you this," Kyrie continued.

"Here," Lady smiled, moving the paper round to her front and presenting it to Lucia.

Lucia took the drawing and looked at it for some time. Then in a sudden, rare show of affection, she grabbed all three girls in a hug.

Nero smiled and felt reassured that their quest would go well. They could work well as a team, as the girls had demonstrated tonight.


End file.
